Parásitos amorosos
by Ako Nomura
Summary: A Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru no les pudo haber pasado algo peor ¡Pulgas! pero si son cuidados por dos lindas mujercitas ¿Será tan malo? Regalito especial para M.J. Hayden


_El Manga-Anime "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, es de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro._

_Regalo especial para M.J. Hayden_

Parásitos amorosos.

Kagome tenía el arco tensado en sus manos, apuntaba a la criatura de gran tamaño. Parecía un lobo desproporcionado, poseía unas patas largas y delgadas que sostienen un regordete cuerpo no bien definido, una cola como abanico y una cabeza pequeña y redonda, todo cubierto por un espeso pelo gris enmarañado. Kagome se concentraba en tratar de adelantarse a los movimientos rápidos del lobo, este peleaba contra una preocupada Sango que intentaba por todos los medios evitar que la criatura se acercara a la cabaña donde estaban refugiados los niños, ya que este era el objetivo de aquel demonio, Kagome se mordió el labio inferior al no poder prever los movimientos de la bestia.

—¡A un lado!— Escuchó a Inuyasha a sus espaldas, aliviada bajó el arco y le dio paso al medio demonio— ¡Viento cortante!

Sango al ver la ráfaga de poder empujó al demonio con todas sus fuerzas tratando de salir de su dirección, por suerte el viento cortante pasó a un metro de la cabaña custodiada arrasando con el lobo demonio.

—¡Ten más cuidado!— Gritó ella dejando el Hiraikotsu enterrado en el suelo.

—¡Keh! Sin mí no hubieran podido hacerle ni un rasguño— Exclamó Inuyasha acercándose a la criatura muerta. Kagome miró hacia atrás y vio a Miroku levantando los pesados sacos de arroz que Inuyasha había dejado caer. Hace una semana habían ido a una aldea en otra región que había sido atacada por unos ogros.

Miroku y Sango entraron a la cabaña para ver a sus hijos y los de otros aldeanos, mientras Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha, esté al tenerla a un lado la abrazó por la cintura.

—Hay que sacarlo de aquí— Comentó desganado. Soltó a Kagome y agarró las patas del cadáver, Kagome trataba de ayudarlo— ¡Suelta! Yo puedo. Ve a ver al enano.

—¡Que pesado! — Reclamó con un puchero en la boca, Inuyasha sólo le sonrió de lado yéndose arrastrando el cadáver.

Kagome suspiró y se internó en el bosque aledaño a la aldea, a paso calmado llegó hasta un claro que sabía era el refugio de la joven protegida del Lord de las tierras del Oeste. Y allí los vio, la joven estaba sentada contra un árbol y en su regazo tenía al pequeño hanyou de tres años casi cuatro dormido, era una escena de lo más tierna, no tenía duda de que la joven algún día será una gran madre.

—¿Cómo se portó?— Preguntó llegando a su altura. Rin levantó su mirada y le sonrió.

—Es un amor, estaba tan preocupado, me costó calmarlo y convencerlo de que se durmiera— Contestó la adolescente. Lo cierto era que cuando el youkai atacó el pequeño se vio alejado del resto de los niños y Rin sólo atinó a correr a él y llevarlo al interior del bosque— ¿Salió todo bien?

—Sí, llegó Inuyasha— Comunicó la mayor, en eso notó el movimiento de las pequeñas orejas perrunas del infante, sonrió ampliamente— ¡Ey, no te hagas el dormido!

El niño gritó al ser levantado por su madre y rió por las cosquillas que le dio, la abrazó por el cuello.

—¡¿Dónde está papá?!— Preguntó ansioso removiéndose en su abrazo.

—En el descampado...— Pero antes de poder advertirle él se soltó y corrió en dirección a su padre.

— Será mejor que lo sigamos— Dijo Rin levantándose de su lugar. Kagome sólo asintió con la cabeza y ambas se encaminaron tras el infante.

Inuyasha ya tenía todo listo para cremar el cadáver, sin más le prendió fuego y comenzó a alejarse, sabía que por lo general esas criaturas tienen un montón de bichos y que con el calor del fuego saltan buscando refugio, por lo que tenía que alejarse lo más posible, en eso sintió como algo embistió sus piernas aferrándose a ellas, al bajar la viste vio su mini-copia sonriéndole alegre.

—¡Hola, enano!— Exclamó Inuyasha levantándolo en sus brazos. El niño por respuesta lo abrazó estrechamente, al hacerlo vio detrás de su padre y observó la hoguera que quemaba el cadáver.

—¡Wow! ¿Es el monstruo, papá?— Pero antes de poder contestarle el infante saltó de sus brazos y corrió a la hoguera.

—¡Ven aquí!— Ordenó Inuyasha, pero el pequeño no le hizo caso, por lo que tuvo que correr tras él, lo alcanzó a un par de metros de la hoguera y lo levantó en volada— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre desobedecerme así?

—P-papá— Tartamudeó el pequeño removiéndose incómodo, Inuyasha lo miró extrañado— Pica.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!— Gritó exaltado. Como lo tenía tomado desde las axilas estiró sus brazos alejando al niño lo más posible de su cuerpo mirándolo con horror. Así los encontraron Kagome y Rin.

—¡Inuyasha, te he dicho que no seas tan bruto con él!— Exclamó Kagome al ver la escena. Quiso acercarse pero Inuyasha se alejaba de ella— ¿Qué sucede?

—No te acerques— Murmuró resignado. Tomó bien a su hijo dejando el peso sobre su cadera derecha.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!— Exclamó ya cabreada poniendo los brazos en jarra. La menor se sentía algo fuera de lugar al no ser parte de la familia y no entender qué discutían.

—Señora...— Dijo Rin tratando de salir de allí, pero Kagome no le hizo caso concentrada en la discusión con su esposo.

—¡Inuyasha!— Cada vez que Kagome daba un paso, Inuyasha daba otro hacía atrás.

—Te digo que no te acerques, mujer— Espetó el hanyou, miró a su hijo quien no podía evitar rascarse la cabeza, aquel gesto también fue observado por las mujeres, Kagome abre los ojos al entender el asunto.

—No...— Exclamó.

—Sí— Contestó su esposo al ver la comprensión en los ojos de la sacerdotisa. Rin los miraba uno al otro sin enterarse de nada.

Una hora después, Inuyasha y el pequeño se encontraban encerrados en su cabaña, la hoguera del cadáver ya se había apagado no dejando nada más que cenizas y un par de hanyou infestados de pulgas. Mientras, Kagome buscaba algún tipo de remedio, al no poder ir a su época no tenía cómo conseguir un champú antipulgas, la anciana Kaede y el resto de señoras de la aldea les habían comentado un sin fin de remedios caseros: bañarlos con vinagre o Romero con lavanda, por la noche refregarlos con limón o eucalipto, ponerles saquitos de poleo en la ropa, dejarlos sumergidos en agua por tres días... Ok, ese último consejo no sería posible.

No pudo conseguir vinagre, lavanda ni poleo, así que en estos momentos cargaba con unas ramas de Romero y eucalipto y un saco de limones.

—¡Kagome!— Escuchó que la llama Sango seguida de sus hijos y un canasto lleno de ropa por lavar— ¿Qué tanto traes allí?

—Inuyasha y Kenji se llenaron de pulgas por culpa del monstruo— Contestó Kagome en un suspiro. De allí se distrajeron conversando, tanto que no notaron al youkai blanco adentrándose a la aldea y buscando a su protegida.

Sesshoumaru estaba cabreado, hace quince minutos había llegado y Rin no aparecía ¿dónde se metió? No le quedó de otra que buscarla y odiaba eso, no soportaba la combinación de olores que había en la aldea, no le gustaba adentrarse por lo que siempre la esperaba dentro del bosque, en el claro favorito de la muchacha, si ella no se encontraba allí, Inuyasha le avisaba sobre su presencia y listo, ella corría a verlo, así que ¿Por qué el idiota no le anunció esta vez? El olor de Rin no lo sentía, por lo que buscó el del hanyou, lo sintió junto a su cría dentro de la cabaña que sabía le pertenecía al hanyou, a su paso lento acostumbrado se dirigió allí.

Cuando Inuyasha vio a su medio hermano entrando a su hogar como Pedro por su casa no tuvo otra reacción que desenfundar a colmillo de acero y amenazarlo con el mismo.

—¡Tío Sesshoumaru!— Ambos hombres miraron al infante con asco infinito, ambos odiaban que la sacerdotisa le enseñara llamarlo así. El Niño sin importarle la expresión de los mayores se acerca al youkai con la intensión de que esté lo alzara, al llegar a su altura estira sus brazos a él. Inuyasha hizo notar su espada como diciendo "le pones un sólo dedo encima, cabrón, conocerás lo que es un padre furioso" Al ver aquello Sesshoumaru pone su mano sobre la empuñadura de colmillo explosivo como demostrando que él no le teme.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí?— Preguntó Inuyasha sin cambiar su postura, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudieran decir o hacer algo el pequeño se aferró a las piernas de su tío al ver que no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso.

Sesshoumaru miró al infante desde su altura, después de Rin a nadie le permitía tal cercanía y ciertamente no le interesaba si su medio hermano se reproducía junto a la insufrible sacerdotisa, a esa altura de la vida ya no le importaba, por lo que nunca se ha detenido a observar a su sobrino a pesar de que este siempre intentaba llamar su atención. En un acto "de curiosidad" levantó al niño agarrándolo por el obi y poniéndolo a la altura de su cara.

—¡Bájalo ahora!— Gritó Inuyasha histérico de lo que podría hacer su medio hermano mayor. Por su parte, Kenji estaba fascinado por estar tan cerca del youkai.

—Hump, es igual a ti cuando eras un crío— Dijo con un deje de aburrimiento. Sin ningún cuidado abre su mano para dejar caer al pequeño, Inuyasha en un acto reflejo suelta la espada y atrapa a su hijo antes de que este cayera al suelo.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!— Reclamó el hanyou abrazando a su hijo de modo protector.

—¡Cuñado!— Exclamó Kagome al entrar y encontrarse con la sorpresa de su hermano político dentro de su hogar. Nuevamente ambos hombres hacen una mueca de asco al escuchar como llaman al mayor— ¡Oh, vamos, supérenlo, deberían estar acostumbrados!

Ninguno de los dos cambió su expresión, Kagome suspiró haciendo la nota mental de que esos dos son más tercos que una mula, quieran o no, hay rasgos en que son muy parecidos.

—Si buscas a Rin, ella estará de vuelta en un momento, fue a la aldea vecina...— La sacerdotisa dejó de hablar cuando notó que el demonio no la estaba escuchando, sino que miraba a Inuyasha con una expresión extraña, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante, este ante el escrutinio del mayor Inuyasha sólo atinó a rascarse una oreja extendiendo una gran sonrisa en sus facciones.

—Me las pagarás, híbrido— Siseó en un tono amenazante para después salir de la cabaña y de un salto desaparecer rumbo al bosque.

—¿Y a este qué bicho le pico?— Preguntó Kagome al verlo partir tan precipitadamente.

—Pulgas— Respondió Inuyasha aguantando las ganas de reír a pleno pulmón, su esposa simplemente niega con la cabeza.

Una media hora después, Rin de un salto bajó del caballo y entró en la cabaña de Inuyasha cargando una botella grande que contenía un líquido amarillento.

—¡Señora Kagome, lo conseguí!— Exclamó la joven mostrándole la gran botella, Kagome contenta la recibió.

—Muchas gracias, Rin... Sólo que ahora el problema se extendió— Expresó preocupada, la sacerdotisa sabía que si alguien podía convencer a Sesshoumaru de someterse a los remedios caseros contra las pulgas, esa era Rin— Verás, Sesshoumaru vino y...

Miró a Inuyasha y a Kenji que se rascaban con desesperación.

—Entiendo— Respondió la adolescente antes de correr al interior del bosque.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado sobre una roca sintiéndose impotente, maldición, él, un guerrero y asesino a sangre fría, un Lord que no baja la cabeza ante nadie, que ha librado más batallas de las que puede contar, heredero de una gran dinastía de Inugamis Daiyoukai... Infestado por pulgas, maldijo el momento en que quiso ver más de cerca a su sobrino, maldijo el momento en el que se le ocurrió entrar a la cabaña del estúpido híbrido ¡¿por qué a él?! Aprieta las garras a un costado de su cuerpo hasta hacerlas sangrar, no se va a rascar, no, él no era un estúpido chucho doméstico que levantaba su pata para rascarse la oreja, no señor, eso sí que no, cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse, si ponía la suficiente atención podía sentir los lugares exactos en los que esa plaga caminaba por su cuerpo, en donde mordían dejando ronchas que picaban como un demonio, pero no, no se rebajará a tanto, él no...

Ah, que rico.

Divinos dedos que pasaban sobre su cabeza aliviando en parte la comezón, estaba seguro que era una sensación celestial creada por los más grandes dioses, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para que esas pequeñas manos siguieran obrando tan milagroso alivio, bendijo el momento en que ese pequeño ángel decidió posar sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—¿Mucho mejor?— Preguntó Rin divertida al ver la relajación de su señor, mientras caminaba a hacía él observó como se encontraba incómodo y adivinando lo que sucedía simplemente se le ocurrió rascarle la cabeza. Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos perezosamente y volteó para observarla— Sé que es una situación molesta, sobretodo para alguien tan solemne como usted, por lo mismo le solicito que me permita ayudarlo, la señora Kagome tiene varios remedios que va a aplicar al señor Inuyasha y al pequeño Kenji, si usted también desea deshacerse de las pulgas, será lo mejor.

El youkai blanco sabía que cuando Rin usaba un lenguaje tan formal era por que realmente quería que le haga caso y lo peor que era un claro "voy a insistir hasta el fin de sus días si es necesario" suspiró imperceptiblemente, después de todo no tenía mejor opción en estos momentos.

Después de un rato, ambos hombres se encontraban metidos dentro de la cabaña nuevamente, cada uno en una esquina mirándose con infinito rencor, Inuyasha tenía en sus brazos a su hijo quien sólo pasaba su mirada curiosa de uno al otro. Las mujeres por su parte estaban en el cuarto de baño preparándolo, vertieron el vinagre que había traído Rin desde la otra aldea. Kagome buscaba los utensilios de limpieza cuando sintió una picazón en su nariz, en un acto reflejo dio una palmada.

—¡Ay, ama Kagome, usted siempre me hace esto!— Exclamó el pequeño ser adolorido.

—¡Anciano Myouga! No pudo venir en mejor momento!— Dijo alegre.

Ella y Rin explicándole lo sucedido lo llevaron a la sala donde los dos hombres aún se mataban con la mirada, juraban que podían ver las chispas saliendo de los ojos de ambos.

—¿Puede hacer algo?— Preguntó Kagome esperanzada. La pulga suspiró meditando.

—Bueno, creo que puedo intentarlo— Respondió antes de prepararse para saltar.

—¿Intentar qué?— Inquirió Inuyasha acercándose a la palma de su esposa donde se encontraba su pequeño sirviente, sin decirle nada Myouga saltó perdiéndose dentro del cabello plateado— ¡Oye, ya tengo suficiente con esos bichos como para que tú también te metas, maldito viejo!

Inuyasha se sacudió como un perro haciendo que todos se alejaran de él, el pequeño se abrazó a su madre y Rin se abrazó a la estola de su amo, este la miró curioso.

Después de unos cinco minutos, el pequeñito anciano salió saltando a la palma de la sacerdotisa.

—¿Y bien?— Preguntó el hanyou cabreado.

—Será difícil deshacerse de ellas— Contestó la pulga muy seriamente— Son un tipo de pulgas muy agresivas y además adoran la sangre sobrenatural, no se van a rendir con facilidad.

—Por eso no nos afecta— Concluyó Kagome mirando a Rin, está la miró no entendiendo— Hemos tenido contacto con ellos y no tenemos pulgas.

Rin entendiendo observó a su señor, al hacerlo se percató de que estaba abrazada, rápidamente se soltó y se sentó derecha totalmente roja.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?— Preguntó la adolescente retomando el tema.

—Pues, son pulgas muy resistentes, pero no son youkai ni hanyou, por lo que es probable que mueran con algún método normal, pero de que costará más se los puedo asegurar— Respondió Myouga

—Muchas gracias— Dijo Kagome al anciano, este inclina la cabeza.

—No hay de qué, ama Kagome, todo sea por mis señores— Myouga comenzó a llamarla "ama" desde el día de su boda, alegando que como Inuyasha era su amo, ella pasaba a ser su ama al ser su pareja oficial, no hubo forma de hacerlo cambiara de parecer.

—¿Ocurre algo, Rin?— Todos miraron a la pareja sentados en un rincón de la instancia, el youkai miraba a Rin esperando una respuesta y la chica estaba sentada recta meditando, se notaba que tenía una gran duda, miró interrogante a su amo y después a la pulga.

—¿Hay pulgas hanyou?— Preguntó de forma tímida.

—Eh... Claro, una pulga youkai como yo puede tener crías con una pulga ordinaria, son nuestras símiles naturales ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?— Respondió Myouga extrañado.

—N-no nada, sólo tenía curiosidad— Musitó avergonzada, pero dentro de su mente creció otra duda aún más grande: Inuyasha es hanyou por que nació de un inugami y una humana, pero los humanos no son los símiles naturales de los Inugamis, sino que son los perros domésticos... ¿Un inugami podría tener descendencia con un perro doméstico? De pronto se imaginó a Sesshoumaru abrazado a Blanquita, una perra vagabunda que siempre merodea por la aldea, y él le dice "Lo siento, Rin, pero ella conquistó mi corazón" y se aleja con Blanquita en brazos— ¡No! ¡No, eso sí que no!

Todos la quedaron mirando extrañados. Rin se sonrojó como un tomate maduro, se escondió tras la estola de su amo.

—¿No qué?— Preguntó Kenji anonadado.

—N-no me hagan caso, son cosas mías— Ríe nerviosamente, hace la nota mental de que no debe imaginar cosas raras en presencia de otras personas... Y que va a tener vigilada a Blanquita por si acaso.

—Como sea— Ríe Kagome divertida— Entonces, tendremos que seguir con nuestro plan.

—Muy bien— Secundó Rin levantándose de su lugar.

—¿Qué planean?— Pregunta Inuyasha desconfiado.

—Viendo que son pulgas duras de roer, no podrán ser varios baños, no tenemos tanto vinagre, así que se van a bañar los tres... Juntos— Explicó la sacerdotisa con los brazos en jarra.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Ni muerto!— Exclamó Inuyasha levantándose de un salto votando a su hijo en el proceso.

—Esto no lo toleraré— Secundó Sesshoumaru con su acostumbrada mirada asesina, con parsimonia se levantó y caminó a la salida, antes de salir Rin lo tomó de la mano deteniéndolo.

—Por favor, entienda que es la única forma— Suplicó con su mejor cara de cachorrito perdido bajo la lluvia.

—¡No, déjalo que se vaya!— Intervino Inuyasha exasperado.

—¡Se van a bañar el trío de pulgosos quieran o no! ¡O sino me van a conocer!— Amenazó la sacerdotisa apuntándolos a los tres. Myouga al ver como discutían y sabiendo que a los canes sobrenaturales les esperaban un sin fin de remedios contra las plagas hizo lo que cualquier pulga con conciencia hubiera hecho en su lugar: huir.

—¡Ni hablar, mujer!— Rebatió su esposo tozudo. El niño se escondió detrás de las piernas de Rin, su madre era realmente terrorífica cuando se lo proponía, dentro de su cabecita se decía a sí mismo que buscaría una mujer con un carácter menos jodido cuando sea mayor, alguien como Rin, toda dulce y complaciente, a veces envidiaba la suerte de su tío Sesshoumaru.

—¡Siéntate!— Y el medio demonio al suelo.

—¡No creas que así me vas a convencer!— Gritó cuando el efecto pasó.

—¡Siéntate!— Otra vez al suelo.

—¡No lo haré!

—¡Siéntate!

—¡No!

—¡Siéntate!

—¡Argh, maldita-!

—¡Siéntate!

—¡N-ni siquiera!

—¡Siéntate!

—Esto es patético— Comentó Sesshoumaru haciendo otro ademán de retirarse, pero Rin no lo soltó.

—¡Siéntate!

—¡Esta vez no dije nada!— Reclamó el hanyou con el rostro enterrado en el suelo.

—¡Siéntate, siéntate, siéntate!

—Señora Kagome, es mejor que se calme— Aconsejó Rin ya sintiendo pena por el enterrado medio demonio. Miró con angustia a su amo y después a Inuyasha que apenas se estaba levantando— Por favor, esto lo hacemos por ustedes, no es por molestarlos ¿o acaso no quieren deshacerse de las pulgas?

Ninguno supo cómo responderle...

—No sé cómo mierda terminamos así— Comentó el hanyou sentado en una esquina de la gran tina de madera, una que podía albergar fácilmente unas cuatro personas, mientras su hijo se divertía con el agua ajeno de la incomodidad de los mayores.

—Hump— Fue toda la "respuesta" que dio el youkai sentado en la esquina contraria a su medio hermano menor.

Inuyasha lo miraba desconfiado, para él la situación era de lo más incómoda, antes había compartido baño con Miroku y Shippo, pero siempre en lugares termales, con Kenji se ha bañado antes por la necesidad de bañarlo más rápido y con Kagome en algún intento romántico siempre con el resultado de un encuentro pasional, todas esas situaciones no se comparaban a la que en estos momentos vivía con su medio hermano mayor ¡todo era muy bizarro! No, de este trauma no se recuperaría fácilmente.

Para Sesshoumaru tampoco era fácil, con la única que alguna vez había compartido un baño era Rin y sólo cuando era una niña pequeña, cuando la dejó en la aldea nunca más y de las última personas que podría considerar compartirlo era con Inuyasha y su vástago. Superado por la situación decidió simplemente hacer su rutina de baño ignorando la presencia de los dos hanyou, se sumergió hasta que el agua lo cubrió y después salió sacudiéndose un poco.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!— Gritó Inuyasha al verse salpicado de agua mientras Kenji reía divertido.

Sesshoumaru ni los miró, tomó su cabello y enrollándolo lo estrujó, luego lo enrolló como una rosca dejándolo así sobre su cabeza, luego tomó la estola y siguió el mismo patrón, sumergirla y estrujarla a tramos. Inuyasha lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, era lo más extraño que había visto en el comportamiento de su hermano, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca reparó en cómo sería un día rutinario para el youkai blanco, qué come, cuándo duerme, cuándo hace sus necesidades, no es algo en que uno se detiene a pensar en realidad, por que es algo natural y cotidiano, pero cuando lo ves en alguien tan inusual como Sesshoumaru te parece extraño.

—¿Qué tanto miras?— Preguntó el inugami de pronto sacándolo de su meditación.

—¿Qué?— Murmuró al desconcentrarse parpadeando tontamente. Sesshoumaru rolo los ojos y siguió lavando la estola— ¿Por qué trajiste esa cosa? Debiste dejársela a las chicas con el resto de la ropa.

—No te interesa— Respondió sin más. Inuyasha bufó y tomó a su hijo de los hombros para acercarlo y comenzar a lavarle el cabello.

Rin y Kagome se encontraban en el río restregando la ropa masculina, sabían que esto también debía estar infestado en pulgas, a la distancia vieron como descendía Kirara en el hogar de Sango y Miroku.

—Vino Kirara, pero no veo que Kohaku venga con ella— Comentó Kagome observando desde la distancia, Rin sólo asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo en lo suyo.

Un rato después, Sango corría apresurada a dónde se encontraban ambas mujeres, en su hombro llevaba a la pequeña gatita y en sus manos una botella con un líquido marrón de consistencia espesa. Kagome y Rin la miraron extrañadas a la exterminadora que recuperaba el aliento por la carrera.

—Esto les puede ayudar, me lo envío Kohaku con Kirara— Dijo Sango extendiéndole la botella a Kagome— Es un fuerte insecticida que usábamos en la aldea de exterminadores, como siempre teníamos que lidiar con cadáveres de youkais infectados, esto era lo mejor.

—¡Muchas gracias!— Exclamó Kagome tomando la botella en sus manos, ya se ponía en marcha a la cabaña cuando Sango la detuvo.

—No lo uses directamente en ellos, la piel de los cadáveres solía quemarse con esto, como sólo necesitábamos los huesos no nos preocupaba, pero no creo que sea conveniente en Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru—Agregó al ver la ropa que lavaba Rin— y sobretodo en Kenji.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos con eso?— Preguntó Rin.

—Bueno, podrían lavar sus ropas con esto, sobretodo esa cosa que Sesshoumaru trae en el hombro— Comentó Sango pensando que siendo tanta piel con pelos sería el lugar ideal para ser un refugio de pulgas— Eso sí que les traerá problemas.

—No quiso soltarlo— Respondió Kagome desganada pensando lo mismo que su amiga.

—No es que no quiera, es que no puede— Informó la menor. Sango y Kagome la miraron curiosas pidiendo una explicación con la mirada— Es parte de él.

—¿Parte de él? ¿De su cuerpo como una cola?— Inquirió Sango tratando de darle sentido a la estola peluda de Sesshoumaru.

—Más o menos algo así— Contestó la menor. ¿Más o menos? Kagome miró a Sango como preguntando si estaba pensando en lo mismo. No era la cola por que no hay unión con el trasero del demonio— no las pueden culpar, cualquier mujer que se digne de serlo se habría fijado en el trasero de aquel ejemplar masculino— ¿entonces por dónde sale? Siempre la lleva sobre el hombro, envuelta alrededor de su...

—¡No, que asco! ¡Por favor dime que no son los pelos de su axila!— Exclamó Kagome histérica al llegar a esa conclusión, recordó la vez que se abrazó a la estola cuando el youkai blanco la ayudó dentro de Naraku. Rin la miraba con cautela, como si de un momento a otro la sacerdotisa le fuera a saltar encima exigiendo una explicación.

—No es eso, en realidad, es un tanto difícil de explicar, no hay unión con el resto de su cuerpo, pero no puede separarse ¿recuerdan el pelaje gris que cubre su lomo en su forma perruna?— Ambas mujeres asienten— Pues, es eso.

—Creo entender— Comentó la exterminadora.

—Rin ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?— Preguntó la sacerdotisa al pensar que es algo que Sesshoumaru no explicaría tan a la ligera. Rin se sonrojó notoriamente.

—Llegué a esa conclusión un día que nos estábamos bañando, se lo planteé y me lo confirmó— Respondió avergonzada. Aún recordaba la ceja alzada de Sesshoumaru al momento en que ella le dijo su deducción, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa, no quería parecer estúpida frente a él por andar pensando sobre el origen de la estola.

"Nos estábamos bañando" fue lo que golpeó dentro del cerebro de Kagome, en una primera reacción se alarmó ¡Sesshoumaru era un maldito pedófilo por andar mostrándose en cueros ante una pura, dulce y casta niña! Y después recordó la época, una en que los baños mixtos no son de preocupación y más si se tiene una relación fraternal que creyó que tuvieron ellos dos en algún momento... Definitivamente anda muy susceptible últimamente, pero después se le vino otra cosa a la cabeza ¿cómo sería Sesshoumaru sin ropa? Ok, no era que le gustara su cuñado, eso ni pensarlo, sabía que en el fondo no era mala persona, pero esa frialdad para tratar a todos sólo la aguantan Rin y Jaken, pero reconoce que siempre había pensado que debajo de esa gruesa armadura debe haber un cuerpo atlético, miró a Rin, no, no es algo que se atreviera a preguntar.

Inuyasha restregaba la espalda de su hijo fijándose en las pequeñas ronchas que dejaban las pulgas a su paso, con lo sobreprotector que suele ser con Kenji nunca había dejado ni a Myouga picarlo, frunció los labios disgustado.

El niño, por su parte, miraba fijamente a su tío, nunca había estado tanto tiempo junto a él, la única vez en que pudo estar tan cerca fue hace un par de meses atrás, él había seguido a Rin para poder verlos y se escondió tras unos arbustos, pero su tío lo descubrió de inmediato, se había acercado a él y había apartado los arbustos mirándolo con reprobación, de inmediato Rin lo tomó en brazos y disculpándose con el youkai lo llevó de vuelta a la aldea, antes nunca ha sentido que el youkai realmente lo mirara, que diera indicios de notar su existencia. Su madre le enseñó que la familia era algo muy importante y que a pesar de lo frío y seco que era el tío Sesshoumaru era parte de su familia y por eso hay que también quererlo, pero su padre rebatía la enseñanza de su madre, discutiéndole que no podía pretender que de la noche a la mañana el youkai se transformara en un tío cariñoso que lo sacara a pasear y le trajera regalos, el pequeño Kenji eso lo tenía claro, sabía que su tío Sesshoumaru sólo sacaba a pasear y traía regalos a Rin, pero de algún modo quería dejar de ser invisible ante los ojos del inugami y por lo visto este día lo estaba logrando, después de todo las pulgas no estaban tan mal.

El youkai sabía que era el centro de atención del infante, pero trataba de ignorarlo a cualquier costo. Al terminar con su rutina de aseo, se levantó dispuesto a salir de allí, pero antes de poner un pie fuera del agua sintió las pequeñas manos del crío sobre su estola, en un acto reflejo envolvió al infante y lo levantó sobre su cabeza.

—¡Suéltalo!— Rugió Inuyasha levantándose de golpe y mostrando las garras, en una posición de combate, Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y también alistó las garras.

—Deberías enseñarle a tu crío que no debe tocar las cosas de otros— Respondió Sesshoumaru con su acostumbrada parsimonia.

—¡Kenji no te ha hecho nada, bájalo ahora!— Exclamó el medio demonio mostrando los colmillos. Sería una de las típicas escenas de ambos hermanos peleando si no fuera por que están metidos en una bañera con el agua hasta mitad de muslo y están desnudos.

—Hump— el demonio perro miró de soslayo al niño que no parecía entender nada, pero se aferró con fuerza de la estola de su tío, sin cuidado inclinó la estola, pero Inuyasha intuyendo lo que iba hacer su hermano saltó extendiendo las garras atacándolo, no iba a permitir que ese mal nacido dejara caer a su hijo al agua sin ningún cuidado, Sesshoumaru lo esquivó con facilidad y lo golpeó en la mejilla haciendo que el otro cayera sentado en el agua, todo eso sin soltar al niño.

—Maldito idiota ¿qué te propones?— Exclamó el hanyou levantándose cabreado. En realidad, Sesshoumaru no había tenido la intención de hacerle algo a su sobrino, había sido un acto reflejo, por el simple hecho de estar siempre alerta a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor como todo buen guerrero, su intención había sido soltarlo, pero no contaba con el sentido sobreprotector del progenitor de la criatura buscándole pelea y él no rechazaba ningún enfrentamiento— ¡Contéstame imbécil!

Se lanzó nuevamente a golpearlo está vez alcanzando su mentón, el otro aprovecha el impulso para asestarle un golpe en el estómago y así continúan en su particular manera de demostrar "afecto fraternal"

Rin, Sango y Kagome seguían en el río lavando y charlando animadamente, no tenían ninguna prisa, dentro de una gran tinaja de madera tenían las prendas y la armadura en remojo con el insecticida que trajo la exterminadora, con unos guantes hechos de cuero de dragón tomaban la ropa para no ser afectadas, reían contándose anécdotas y recordando momentos graciosos en las que se han visto involucradas. Sin embargo, el ambiente grato en el que estaban inmersas se vio interrumpido de pronto por una explosión desde el hogar de la sacerdotisa, inmediatamente se levantaron preocupadas sólo para ver al medio demonio salir disparado chocando con un árbol cercano y cuando se levantó...

—¡Kya!— Gritaron las mujeres avergonzadas, Sango y Rin se tapaban los ojos más rojas que un tomate. Por su parte, Kagome ya sentía su vena inflamarse en su cabeza, no tenía intención de que toda la aldea se enterara sobre la anatomía que escondía su marido bajo el traje rojo y también la destrucción de su baño era algo que no perdonará fácilmente, tomando aire preparó el mejor "¡siéntate!" de la historia, pero un ruido la interrumpió. De la gran polvareda y de los escombros mojados la figura del youkai blanco se dibujaba lentamente, con pasos tranquilos avanzaba hasta hacerse visible.

—¡Kya!— Gritaron las mujeres nuevamente. Esta vez Kagome también se cubrió los ojos, pero internamente se dijo que ahora pudo ver lo que vio Rin en sus baños.

Ignorando el alboroto de las mujeres, los hermanos perros se miraban con desafío listos para continuar la batalla, mientras el pequeño Kenji tosía aferrado a la estola de su tío, este aún no lo ha soltado. Inuyasha alistó sus garras y de un salto arremetió contra Sesshoumaru.

—¡Garras de ace-!

—¡Siéntate!— Y por enésima vez en el día el hanyou besó el suelo. El youkai gruñó molesto por la interrupción— ¡P-par de idiotas! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre aparecerse así?! ¡E-en sus cueros!

Kagome estaba realmente alterada, un grupo de aldeanos se asomaban para ver cual era el escándalo, de seguro se hablará sobre la desnudes de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru por un buen tiempo, ni quiere imaginar los rumores que esto generará. Rin reaccionando corrió a la cabaña que compartía con la señora Kaede, mientras Kagome seguía recitándoles todos sus pecados y defectos, el mayor no la tomaba en cuenta, sólo se dio vuelta y su estola lanzó al infante a los brazos de la sacerdotisa, esta quedó callada ante el gesto del youkai e Inuyasha más cabreado que nunca tuvo su turno de reclamarle, a los diez minutos Rin regresó con una yukata masculina en los brazos.

—¡Señor Sesshoumaru, tome esto! Le servirá mientras termino con su ropa— Sugirió extendiéndole la prenda de color azul. Sesshoumaru se limitó a tomarla en sus manos, cuando sus miradas se encontraron él notó el carmín que adornaba las mejillas de su protegida, le pareció raro, no era la primera vez que ella lo ve así ¿Tendrá que ver con el hecho de que la última vez que tomaron un baño juntos ella tenía unos ocho años? La perspectiva de las cosas cambian con los años.

De nuevo ambos hermanos perros estaban encerrados dentro de la cabaña, cada uno en una esquina lanzándose miradas retadoras, ambos vestían yukatas delgadas, algo que compartían era el desagrado por oler a vinagre y el sentir que todavía habían pulgas en sus cuerpos en estos momentos, mientras Kagome y Rin terminaban de colgar la ropa afuera para que se secaran, Kenji esta vez prefirió quedarse con ellas, ya corrió demasiado peligro estando a solas con esos dos perros. Después de unos cuantos minutos entraron las mujeres y el niño, Rin corrió hasta su señor con algo en las manos, este la miró curioso.

—Encontré esto entre sus ropas— Dijo mostrando una pequeña peineta negra con detalles de flores rojas y amarillas.

—Es tuyo— Contestó Sesshoumaru con parsimonia. Con todo el embrollo de las pulgas se había olvidado del regalo que traía esta vez, por supuesto que él nunca llega con las manos vacías.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor Sesshoumaru!— Exclamó con el entusiasmo de siempre. Sentándose recta tomó un mechón de su cabello para ponerla, pero al no tener un espejo no podía saber con ciencia cierta cómo poner la peineta, Sesshoumaru, al ver la dificultad de la joven, toma él la peineta y se la acomoda de tal modo que un mechón del cabello castaño cayera por el costado del rostro de la muchacha, ella sonrojada vuelve a darle las gracias.

Kagome los mira con ojos ilusión, nunca había visto un desplante tan "romántico" por parte de su cuñado, ya oía las campanadas de boda en su cabeza. Inuyasha miraba con hastío a su esposa, sabía lo ye pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos y de sólo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

—Kagome ¿Ahora qué?— Interrumpió la ensoñación femenina.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!— Reaccionó la sacerdotisa— ¡Ahora vamos a la fase tres del proceso antiparásito!

Supusieron qué la fase uno fue el baño y la dos el lavar la ropa... ¿Qué tendrá en mente Kagome? Sólo de pensarlo les dio un escalofrío.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Un feliz cumpleaños más que atrasado a la genial M.J. Hayden o como yo le digo en mi fuero interno "la chica que tiene un narigón en su Nick" ¡mírenlo! "**.J.**" ¿Ven? Es un narigón, espero que Hayden no se enoje conmigo D:

Igual, esto lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño.

He partido el fic en dos por que me está saliendo muy largo, así que será un two-shot. Me atrasé por que no conté con que me pillaran los exámenes.

¡Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


End file.
